El Principe Durmiente
by jorgecr72
Summary: Vegeta fue a un picnic obligado por Bulma , este se alejo y llego a un claro y se arrecosto en un arbol y desperto...30 años despues.¿que cambios ocurrieron?¿donde esta su familia?. lean y opinen
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

La familia Brief viajaba hacia las montañas Paoz , fueron invitados por lo Son a un picnic ,Vegeta como siempre iba de malas.

**Vegeta:** yo no sé por qué voy , este tiempo puedo aprovecharlo entrenado.

**Bulma**: oh vegeta , casi siempre te la pasa en esa cámara de gravedad, al menos diviértete.

**Vegeta:** hum

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Goku, todos estaba esperándolos , mientras Milk, Bulma , Videl y 18 , terminaban de preparar la comida , Goku y los demás jugaban juegos de mesa.

Vegeta se alejó de ellos, decidió caminar un rato por el bosque

mientras caminaba ,se sintió algo más tranquilo, en cierto modo Bulma tenía razón , casi siempre se la pasaba en la cámara entrenado, pero él era un Saiyajin, tenía que estar preparado por si un nuevo enemigo se aparecía, pero no admitiría delante de ella que tenia razon.

Cuando llego a un pequeño lago , se arrescosto al pie de un árbol

**Vegeta:** …que paz y tranquilidad, Bulma tiene razon este planeta tiene sus pequeños momentos agradables, como me gustaría quedarme dormido una buena temporada, para asi descansar de mis entrenamientos.

Vegeta empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

**Vegeta:** (_Bostez_o) dormiré un poco, el olor de la comida me despertara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta despertó de repente, estaba rodeado de hierba , , con dificultad se levanto , cuando fue al lago ,tomo un poco de agua.

**Vegeta**: que raro , cuanto tiempo me dormi, bueno mejor regreso a la casa de Kakarotto, antes que se acabe con mi parte de la comida.

Se elevo y volo hacia la casa de Goku, al aterrizar se sorprendio , la casa de Goku esta en muy mal estado, al parecer nadie la había habitado durante años.

Facilmente entro a la casa , se sorprendio a pesar los muebles estaban ahí estaba llenos de telas de araña , al parecer nadie vivía ahí.

**Vegeta**: que demonios.

Cuando salio , fue a la casa de Gohan , la cual estaba igual que la de Goku.

Vegeta no entendia nada ,cuado paso frente a un espejo se sorprendio, tenia el cabello blanco ,bigote y barba , , lucia como un anciano.

**Vegeta:** pero como es posible, que esa sea mi imagen.

Vegeta se toco su rostro, y sentía la barba y bigote.

"Cuanto tiempo dormi"- se pregunto

Salio de la casa de Gohan y se fue volando hacia la Capital del Oeste, pero cuando paso por ciudad Satan, se le ocurrio ir a la casa de Mr. Satan por respuestas.

Aterrizo frente a la puerta de la mansión y toco.

Cuando abrió la puerta , se sorprendio , vio a una hermosa chica , Vegeta la reconocio al instante era la pequeña Pan.

**Pan:** Si digame.

**Vegeta**: Pan... eres Pan , la nieta de Kakarotto.

**Pan**: bueno …conoci a una persona que le decía Kakarotto a mi Abuelito y ….

De pronto Pan se quedo de una pieza, miro al hombre.

**Pan:** Ti..ti..Tio Vegeta.

**Vegeta**:… si Pan soy yo.

Pan lo abrazo y lloraba en su hombro.

**Pan**: Tio Vegeta, regresaste, Mama , Papa, vengan.

Gohan y Videl bajaban las escaleras , cuando vieron al hombre , Gohan lo reconocio al istante , si ki era inconfundible era Vegeta sin duda.

**Gohan**: que bueno que regresaste Vegeta… pasa.

Vegeta entro y se sentaron en la sala deestar.

Gohan: Vegeta …que te paso .. a donde estuviste estos 30 años.

Fin Capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Gohan:** Vegeta …que te paso .. a donde estuviste estos 30 años.

**Vegeta**: ¡QUE , 30 AÑOS!

**Gohan:** Ese día…después de que la comida esta lista, fuimos a buscarte, buscamos por más de 3 horas pero no te hallamos, Bulma pensó que tu habías regresado volando , comimos y ella se fue. A la mañana siguiente, ella llamo desesperada , tu no habías llegado a desayunar, entonces todos fuimos a buscarte pero nunca te encontramos…Vegeta , Bulma te busco por 8 años.

Vegeta se quedó pasmado , su mujer , su Bulma lo busco por 8 años.

**Gohan:** después de este tiempo , ella perdió la esperanza , así que trato de seguir con su vida.

**Vegeta:** Gohan … lo último que recuerdo es que me quede dormido al pie de un árbol , junto al lago , en el lado opuesto de tu casa…y desperté cubierto con una enredadera.

**Gohan:** una pregunta Vegeta la enredadera ¿tenía flores moradas?

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

**Gohan:** ya veo…entonces eso paso.

**Videl **: tu sabias de esas plantas.

Gohan: claro Videl, esa son violetas del sueño , esa planta produce un aroma delicioso , pero la persona que lo huele por mucho tiempo , se queda dormido, Vegeta, es posible que tu estuvieras cerca de una de esas plantas.

Vegeta veía a Gohan desmesuradamente , tenía sentido , recordó que cuando se sentó al pie de ese árbol , le llego un aroma delicioso , y de pronto se dio sueño.

**Gohan:** Vegeta…porque no pasas la noche aquí… mañana te iras a la Corporación Capsula.

**Vegeta:** Antes que nada Gohan … que fue de tu padre…y de mi familia.

Gohan suspiro.

**Gohan: **… te diré que fue de mis padres … pero de tu familia ….Solo Trunks y Eita puedes responderte…10 años después de tu desaparición, un tipo llamado Ares , apareció , quería exterminar a los Saiyajins que vivían en la Tierra, el recolecto y tenía en su poder las esferas del Dragón, papa se enfrentó a él por primera vez y fue derrotado, es era debido que el absorbía la energía de sus oponentes , en un esfuerzo y gracias a los Kaiosamas , papa recupero su cola y alcanzo el estado SSj4 .

**Vegeta**: como SSj4 (_Kakarotto me supero de nuevo_)

**Gohan:** Si Vegeta, fue impresionante, él se enfrentó a Ares de nuevo, después de una feroz Batalla , Ares fue vencido , pero el planeta sufrió grandes daños en la batalla , Ares también mato a Krilin por enfrentársele.

Cuando lo venció , recupero las esferas del Dragón que tenía oculta en una cámara especial, pero cuando tratamos de invocar a Shen - Long , un dragón Oscuro apareció en su lugar, Ares sabía que si era derrotado, tenía un plan B, el muy maldito había contaminado las esferas con su energía negativa, el dragón disperso la 7 esferas , naciendo los 7 dragones malignos, después de una gran Batalla , papa logro purificar y reunir 6 de las 7 esferas, por desgracia el espíritu de Ares estaba en el último Dragón, al parecer Ares tenía el poder de transferir parte de su alma maligna a otro ser. Cuando papa se enfrentó a él , el dragón era muy poderoso, el dragón estaba destruyendo la tierra con su energía , numerosas ciudades fueron destruidas, papa uso el último recurso , invoco una Genkidama universal y logro vencer al último dragón, de pronto las esferas se purificaron y se activaron, apareció Shen- long , dijo que no iba a cumplir más deseos , que nosotros abusamos del uso de las esferas , que los terrícolas dependía de su poder y que por lo tanto iba a desaparecerlas y el también se marcharía , Papa logro convencerlo de cumplir un último deseo que la tierra fuera restaurada , Shen- Long cumplió , pero le advirtió que sería el último deseo, el dragón dejo el planeta como antes , pero le dijo a mi padre que a cambio de ese deseo se fuera con él , él dijo que no solo dependíamos de las esferas , si no del poder de mi padre también, así que papa se iría con él , papa acepto y desde entonces no volvimos a saber del el , 2 años después murió Mr. Satán , en su testamento nos dejó una gran fortuna y esta casa, nos trajimos a mama a vivir aquí ,pero 5 años después, ella falleció , cuando descubrimos su cuerpo tenía una sonrisa , al parecer papa vino por ella, la noche antes de morir , mama nos pidió un extraño favor , que nunca más volviéramos a la montaña Paoz , que los recuerdos felices se quedara ahí , y desde entonces nunca más regresamos.

Vegeta estaba sorprendido , Kakarotto ya no estaba aquí , eso lo entristeció , pero sabía que ahora él era feliz junto a su mujer.

Gohan lo invito a comer ,Vegeta comía como si no hubiera mañana , Gohan no lo culpaba , eran 30 años de ayuno

después de comer , le mostro su habitación, se ducho y se preparó para el día siguiente

Fin Capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Después de un suculento desayuno y un cambio de ropa, Vegeta salió de la casa de Gohan , después de 40 minutos aterrizo en la entrada de la Corporación Capsula, a pesar que habían pasado 30 años , era la misma Corporación Capsula.

Vegeta titubeo al principio, pero se armó de valor , y toco la puerta , cuando la puerta se abrió se sorprendió , ante él estaba una réplica de su hija, Vegeta intuyo que esa no era su hija, se veía como Bra pero sus ojos eran negros.

**Vegeta:** …buenos días…

**¿?:** buenos días, señor en que puedo ayudarle.

Vegeta: busco a Trunks Brief o a Eita La Salle.

**¿?: **Bueno…el primo Eita no esta…pero voy a buscar a mi Tio ,acompáñeme.

Vegeta siguió a la chica, le dio curiosidad , saber quién era, …le llamo la atención que digiera Tio , seguramente hablaba de Trunks .

**Vegeta:** ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?

**¿?:** mi nombre es Bertiany Son Brief.

**Vegeta:** ¿ quienes son tu padres?.

**Bertiany:** mi madre era Bra Briefs y mi padre era son Goten.

**Vegeta :** (_QUE , MI HIJAY EL MOCOSO DE KAKAROTTO JUNTOS Y ADEMAS TENGO UNA NIETA_) …y en donde están tus padres , hijita.

Bertiany se detuvo , esa acción causo extrañeza en Vegeta

**Vegeta:** perdona, ¿dije algo malo?.

**Bertiany:** no señor , disculpe , lo que pasa es que mis padres murieron hace 15 años , cuando tenía 2 años, mi abuela Bulma, el primo Eita y mi Tío Trunks se hicieron cargo de mi desde entonces.

Vegeta sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, Bra su princesa , estaba muerta.

**Vegeta:** oh.. disculpa… no quise…

**Bertiany**: no se preocupe señor…(llegaron a la sala) … siéntese , iré a Buscar al Tío Trunks.

Cuando estaba solo , Vegeta se sintió el más miserable.

**Vegeta:** mi hijita , mi princesa , está muerta , no lo puedo creer , no la vi crecer, ni si quiera estuve en su boda , ni en su funeral, soy un mal padre.

Los pensamientos de Vegeta se interrumpieron cuando un hombre entro , tenía el cabello canoso , vestía un traje gris con corbata.

Vegeta lo reconoció , no había duda , era Trunks , su hijo ,su primogénito.

Trunks se sorprendió ante él , había un hombre con cabello bigote y Barba blanca, pero su ki era inconfundible , ahí está frente a su padre

**Trunks:** Eres tu …¿Papa?.

**Vegeta:** si hijo , soy yo.

Trunks , simplemente corrió y lo abrazo , Vegeta estaba sorprendido.

**Trunks**: papa … papa , que bueno que volviste a casa.

**Vegeta**: gracias hijo , te preguntaras donde estaba todo este tiempo.

**Trunks:** si papa, durante mucho tiempo te buscamos , pensamos que ya estabas muerto.

Ambos se sentaron y Vegeta le conto todo, Trunks se sorprendió por la explicación.

**Vegeta:** Trunks hijo, que fue le paso a tu hermana, Bertiany me dijo que ella y Goten murieron.

**Trunks**: Papa … hace 20 años Bra se casó , con Goten, fue una Boda triple, yo me case con Marón , la hija de Krilin y 18…Eita se casó con una compañera de la oficina llamada Valada, yo tengo 2 hijos , Vegeta Jr. Tiene casi 20 años y Timothy de 18 , ambos están estudiando fuera de la capital, Eita tuvo un hijo llamado Valentino , desgraciadamente Valada tuvo cáncer, logro curarse pero no pudo darle más hijos a mi primo, ellos están de Viaje.

Goten se casó con Bra unos meses después de la batalla con Ares , de ese matrimonio nació Bertiany , cuando ella tenía 2 años Goten y Bra me la dejaron porque iban a hacer un viaje de aniversario, desgraciadamente el avión en que viajaban se estrelló , Bra dejo escrito que si algo les pasaba a Goten y a ella , Eita y yo seriamos los tutores de Bertiany.

**Vegeta**:…Trunks…. y tu Madre.

**Trunks:** Papa ,Mama no volvió a hacer la misma, después que desapareciste , ella dejo de ir al laboratorio , dejo los inventos , dormía con la ventana abierta, tenía la ilusión que tu volverías… al final ella perdió la esperanza , ella vive ahora en una casita , no muy lejos de aquí.

**Vegeta:** iré a verla.

Trunks le dio la dirección , cuando llego , toco la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió , no podía creer lo que veía , ahí estaba su mujer, tenía una atuendo que el jamas se imaginó que ella se pondría. Llevaba unos lentes que ocultban su mirada cansada y desesperanzada y un rebozo a su alrededor .

**Bulma:** si dígame…

**Vegeta:** Bulma no me reconoces.

Bulma se acomodó los lentes.

**Bulma:** te pareces a alguien muy cercano.

**Vegeta**: Bulma, soy yo Vegeta.

**Bulma:** ¡QUE , VEGETA!, no puede ser.

**Vegeta:** …si mujer soy yo.

**Bulma:** Vegeta, mi Vegeta , que bueno que regresaste , que paso , perdí contacto contigo, no supe nada de ti desde el día del picnic en casa de Goku.

**Vegeta:** No me lo vas a creer , pero estuve dormido.

**Bulma:** ¡DORMIDO!, Vegeta, estoy de acuerdo que tomaras una siesta, pero DORMIRTE POR 30 AÑOS…dejándome a mi, tu esposa , a tus hijos y sobrino solos, cuando vas a despertar, despierta , despierta Vegeta… despierta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Bulma trataba de despertar a Vegeta al pie del árbol donde lo encontró dormido.

**Bulma:** despierta Vegeta , despierta.

**Vegeta:** eh…eh…Bulma perdóname , no quería hacerlo.

**Bulma:** despierta cariño, llevamos un buen rato buscándote , la comida esta lista.

**Vegeta:** …que , Bulma… eres tu tan joven, hermosa y sexi….

**Bulma:** oh , gracias cariño…. vamos a comer , o vas a seguir durmiendo.

**Vegeta:** Durmiendo …o sea que todo fue un sueño….

Tomo a Bulma y le dio el más dulce beso,

**Vegeta:** Vamos antes que Kakarotto se coma todo.

Mientras regresaban a la casa Bulma pensó que la siesta se sentaban muy bien a su marido

Vegeta por su parte iba feliz porque todo lo que vivió era un en realidad un Sueño

FIN


End file.
